1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display panels and more particularly to a universal topper sign for displaying information and/or advertisements on the top of electronic gaming machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toppers for gaming machines usually carry some message regarding the game installed in the machine to which the topper is attached—for example, MYSTERY JACKPOT.
There is a need for a universal topper sign for a gaming machine which is easy to assemble, provides appropriate illumination and enables the displayed message to be changed without difficulty.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided a universal topper sign for a gaming machine comprising a body portion having a back wall, a side wall, an open front and a mounting base, a reflector carrier mounted on the base of the body portion, a cold cathode lamp mounted in front of the reflector carrier, an annular printed circuit board having illumination means around its periphery which are mounted on the periphery of the reflector carrier and a door for closing the front face of the body portion, the door having an annular body portion having light apertures and a central portion for receiving a display panel, the light apertures of the door being in alignment with the illumination means mounted around the printed circuit board.